Shopping
You may find many great items in chests and lying about, but you still need to visit the vendors from time to time. Here you can refresh your supplies, buy and sometimes upgrade your equipment, and sell extra items that you do not need. New inventory may become available at these shops as you progress through the game. Overview For the most part, the merchants who have their own shop have an unlimited supply. The travelling shopkeepers have a set number of each item that they carry. For these shops, their inventories will resupply every few days. Not all merchants share the same resupply days. Completing quests for shopkeepers and giving them items that they favor increase their friendship (affinity) towards you. Items are sometimes unlocked by getting your friendship toward a vendor to a certain level. Once an item is available, even if your friendship level dips below the required level, it remains in the shop. Increasing an item's value The augment Suasion increases sale prices by 15%. If multiple members of the party have this augment equipped, the effect multiplies - thus to a maximum of 1.154 (that is nearly 1.75x) If you are looking to make a fast profit on found items, hiring pawns with Suasion before selling would be a good way to do so. Having a Ring of Thrift in your inventory grants a 15% bonus to gold earned when selling items, the same as Suasion. However this effect does not stack for multiple rings on the same character, nor does it increase sale prices for characters who already have Suasion equipped. Only the effect of either Ring of Thrift or Suasion is active per character. Additionally enhancing, dragonforging and rarifying items increases their value. Discounts A few items give a reduction in prices at shops. The item must be in the party's inventory at sale for the discount to be given - if several discount items are held only the best discount is given, not a cumulative discount. Most shopkeepers and travelling vendors give a discount, but Fournival and The Black Cat do not. Enhancing costs are unchanged. The Badge of Merit only gives a discount at shops in Gran Soren. Profit & Loss In general the cost to buy an item greatly exceeds the amount gained from selling at all shops - it is therefore practically impossible to make a living through inter-trading with peddlers or shopkeepers in Gransys unless one has their own supply. A few combining recipes may generate a profit, such as Harspud Sauce and Large Nut to give Balmy Incense, but all such are supply constrained, with only limited quantities of at least one of the starting materials available. Excluding the discount giving items there are few ways to change the price of an item. Affinity with a salesperson does not usually affect price, though completing a special task may earn a discount (such as helping Fournival during the quest Trial and Tribulations). If an item that you are selling has been enhanced, the selling price will be higher than normal. Each rank increases the value. The usual mark-up on bought items is 250%, reduced to 175% (+75%) with the reduction in buy price with a Gold Idol - this is almost exactly balanced by four instances of Suasion. *As an example Potent Greenwarish can be bought for 300G at Aestella's or 210G with a Gold Idol discount. It sells for 120G or with four Suasion sale price boosts at just under 210G (209.9G) - a net loss of 1G. Similarly a Cutlass can be bought at Caxton's Armory for 23,600G (16,520G at discount), and sells for 9,440G (or 16,510G with four Suasion augments active) - a minimum net loss of 10G. If the item could be enhanced at minimal or no cost an opportunity for profit exists. List of Merchants and Shops Shops and Shopkeepers *''Aestella's'' in Cassardis * Iola's Shop in Cassardis *''Caxton's Armory'' in Fountain Square, Gran Soren *''Camellia's Apothecary'' in Fountain Square, Gran Soren *''The Black Cat'' in the Venery, Gran Soren *''Devyn's Barber Shop'' in Gran Soren (haircuts and beauty treatments only) *''Madeleine's Shop'' in the Venery, Gran Soren *Alon's Shop in the Abandoned Mine in The Ancient Quarry Merchants and Peddlers *Fournival in Gran Soren *Reynard in The Encampment, Gran Soren, Rest Camp, Cassardis, or the Greatwall Encampment *Jayce in Rest Camp, Southwest of Ancient Quarry *Alon in The Abbey, or outside of The Ancient Quarry *Mathias outside of Greatwall Encampment *Akim, Pawn Peddler, in The Everfall *Joye, Pawn Peddler, in The Everfall *Delec, Pawn Peddler, in The Everfall *Madeleine works as a peddler if she doesn't have here shop, selling items in a variety of locations over time. *Johnathan's Rift Shop at the Command Headquarters in The Encampment (accepts Rift Crystals only) For details of the itinerary or expected locations of those merchants that can be found in different locations, see their respective articles. Additionally in Dark Arisen the Barroch sells items and provides other services at various locations in Bitterblack Isle. Notes *Sold items do not appear in a shopkeeper's inventory, and cannot be rebought. Generally any vendor will buy any item. *A number of shops do not provide useful services to the Arisen - these include the market stalls in the Fountain Square in Gran Soren, as well as Heraldo's Grocery and Benita's shop in Cassardis. *Inns do not generally sell food and drink to the party, though they may offer a bed at a price. *There is a limited profit making method involving allowing Carrots or Twigbeans to mature into Moldy Carrots and Moldy Twigbeans and selling them back to the shopkeeper. For more information see their respective articles or the Exploits article. *See Profitable recipes for combining recipes that produce products with a higher sale price than the starting reagents or materials. Category:Concepts Category:Shopping